The seeds of many plants are non-dormant, i.e., they readily germinate in light and/or darkness. This limits the way in which these seeds may be utilized. In other words, they must be planted at certain times of the year or a certain time before the desired maturity date.
Inducing releasable dormancy in these seeds allows the use of different planting strategies than now are used. This is especially important in the bedding plant industry. For example, imparting releasable dormancy to seeds allows planting the seeds in containers which are kept at room temperature and releasing the dormancy upon consumer demands or in accordance with a schedule set up by need. Furthermore, inducing releasable dormancy allows flexibility in field planting and is of importance especially in those areas where conditions are not conducive to spring planting (e.g., soft or muddy soil) since seeds imparted with releasable induced dormancy can be planted in the fall for germination in the spring.